hello DrWest, I want to play a game
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: a short funny story I wrote last year about Herbert West getting caught by jigsaw. what will his trap be ? will our cute Herbert survive his trap ? if you people like let me know and I'll do my best to rewrite because my writing was bad and continue.


_**author's note : this is a short story (I was planning on continuing it but I don't know if that's gonna happen anytime soon) that I wrote last year when I was addicted to Jeffrey Combs (Herbert West) and re-animator. I loved his character so much that I wanted to write a story about him in a jigsaw trap, he deffinatly diserves it! doesn't give a shit about his own life, his experiments are so much more important ;) so it's a rather funny story, not what I usually write. it's not written well, since it's from last year but I still wanted to post it and if people like it I can maybe rewrite it and write more chapters... it's up to you! now I'm gonna stop rabmling, just read my hun's read!**_

_**Hello Dr. West, I want to play a game...**_

His eyes opened slowly and painfully but he was still alive. He wondered what had happened. Probably antoher Zombie attack. But than slowly his memory turned back. He rememberd a guy in a pig mask pricking him with a needle. It seemed like his next adventure would be a little different than before.

Let's see… oh he found a few needle with his death defeading medicine in it. it was as green shining as usual, perfect.

Than suddenly he saw a tape recorder laying next the the needles. Herbert picked it up and raised his eyebrows. What have we got here, a tape recorder. "Interesting" he said loudly and pressed the play button.

A raspy creepy, voice started to talk to him: "Hello Dr. Herbert West. You probably where to buzy with your experiments to notice that I was after you. You probably even don't know who I am as the fist one of my test subjects. I'm known as jigsaw, but if you get out of this room alive you are allowed to call me John. Since you love it so much to use people as your test subjects I figured you diserve it yourself to be used as a test subject. I know I do this myself but my experiments accually have a meaning and are usefull."

Herbert opened his mouth in disatisfaction. " ooh… don't you dare say that about my life's work. My experiments are usefull as well. " he said to the voice on the tape.

" look around you Dr. West. All around you are the bodies of people who didn't apreciate there lives. You can use them as new test subjects but concider the fact that you have nothing to defend yourself. Make your choice."

Hurbert waited a bit to for more. Until he realized the tape was over. "Oh…?" he said and looked around him.

Well, bodies enough he thought and picked up a foot that was laying between them. 'I can create new life out of these' he thought and took a needle. He looked for a good place and when he didn't found one just pricked it on a random place.

Than he got the feeling that he forgot something. He scratched his head but couldn't remember what. So he started to look around again. And then he knew it, his notes. Where the hell where his notes. "hey, you jigsaw guy or whatever, you forgot something. My notes. Give them back to me. It would be a waste if I couldn't write this ..."

he was interuppted because the toes of the foot started to move voilantly and he had to let go of it. "oh great…!" he said. "see what you did ? that was one wasted experiment!" µHurbert stubbornly sat down on the ground and waited, sulking. "I'm not doing anything without my notes anymore." He said in a mocking voice.

It only lasted for five minutes, than, he took a needle and started to twist and turn it wantingly in his hands.

Every now and than he looked up at the bodies. He noticed one with a smashed head. Another one had losted her ribcage. Both very interesting bodies. He'd never tried something like this.

Ten minutes later het stood up and walked to the body with the smashed head. 'just lookin'' he said the himself. 'I'm just going to examine the body. Maybe he's still alive.' That's silly' his headvoice returned. 'since you have been among death all your life you should know that when a person's head is smashed he's death'.

**_author's note : liked it ? hated it ? doesn't matter! review or die! I tell ya ;) _**


End file.
